build_patternsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Build Patterns Wiki
Suggested content for pre-release: *announcement trailer *link to version page YsoL8 (talk) 15:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone know how to build the bombs in v0.01f ? I've made pages for each of the but they still need crafting instructions and most need descriptions of their effects. Velfi (talk) 22:55, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Woohoo! Dryea added crafting instructions to several of the bomb related pages! I'm almost done working on a prototype for Material Pages. I've worked with the layout a bit and I've also began a navbox for materials. Check out the page here. Keep in mind it's just a very basic beginning. Would anyone like to start blowing up the unbreakable materials with bombs? I only know the name of the Shell material so far. Also, can whoever is admin of this wiki contact me? I think we should find a nice background to brighten up the pages (possible a screenshot or fanart) so we have something other than grey to look at. Velfi (talk) 20:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) The Nav box is looking good imo, although I'm a complete newbie to the Wikia. I've started on the unbreakables I have come across so far and added pages for them. I also tried figuring out how box templates work (see copper ore). It looks messy in the source code, though, so feedback/tips would be much appreciated! Illyria52 (talk) 00:26, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I think we should add links to substance, bombs, and crafting pages to the front page for easier navigation. Illyria52 (talk) 16:27, January 26, 2013 (UTC) We have to wait for the admin to come and give us the privilege to do so, but that is a great idea. Maybe we can design the main page as a Template: page for now? Velfi (talk) 02:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Illyria52 (talk) 16:26, January 27, 2013 (UTC): Good thinking! I created the template here and added some navigation buttons to what was already on the main page. Holy moly! That is sexy. I hope the admin comes back some day. Velfi (talk) 00:17, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Illyria52 (talk) 00:39, January 29, 2013 (UTC): Thanks! :) I've also put together a basic substance infobox template that shows a substance's picture and whether it's breakable, unbreakable, or (eventually) liquid. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of capitalizing the second word in the original template, so I made a redirect to prevent capitalization from becoming an issue. Hopefully we can develop a way to determine the strength and weights of different materials and add that info to the infoboxes as well. I explored one method of doing that with the tower strength thing, but that can only measure a material's weight relative to it's own strength. I think eventually we'll be able to go into the game files and find the actual variables. Until then I'll try to devise a better system based on a material's weight relative to some standard material (ie one block of copper equals the weight of two blocks of material X, and can hold up to two blocks of material X.) Velfi (talk) 17:01, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Here's a page that discusses what you mentioned. Perhaps the method described there would be a good starting point to figuring out those values. I've also been considering if we should make a public spreadsheet to pool data. Illyria52 (talk) 17:35, January 29, 2013 (UTC) That page is great! I never even knew it existed. We should make it more prominent, maybe even create a game concepts page including it along with the crafting page? I'd also like to start adding the weight/strength info to all the material info boxes. (Velfi (talk) 18:38, January 29, 2013 (UTC)) I tried messing around with the substance info box to include more info. I'll try reformatting some pages later today. (Velfi (talk) 19:08, January 29, 2013 (UTC)) Looks good! I cleaned up the coding (mainly what I originally included that had no effect on the box; in all honesty, I'm learning from scratch as we go) and reformatted it to include two columns. I also agree about making the Substance Properties page more accessible and combining it with general crafting information. As for other pages of note, making the shape page more accessible might be good as well after some clean-up. Illyria52 (talk) 20:38, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I began re-organizing the images on the shape page and plan to eventually make blueprints of shapes to help with building them. Illyria52 (talk) 00:27, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Velfi (talk) 22:39, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I wish the developers would respond to the community. This game has a lot of promise but sometimes it feels like it's going nowhere. Whining aside, MrEggplant, the admin of this wiki, has a Steam account under the same name. If anyone wants admin, send him a friend invite and chat him up. Currently, his avatar is a man in an owl mask (I believe.) Whoever does talk to him, try to set Illyria's beautiful main-page concept as the actual main page. Illyria52 (talk) 03:11, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ]]: I'm glad you like the template! :) Unrelated, with the new update causing every substance except for the unofficially dubbed "Onyx'" to become breakable, I think we should hold off on the strength tests until the substance properties are more stable. Also, I noticed that some substance skins were revamped, and that panels for most substances no longer match the shape face equivalent (ex. stone brick panel squares/triangles v. the side of a stone brick cube/tetrahedron), so updating the substance galleries is now on the wiki to-do list. Illyria52 (talk) 18:41, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ]]: I created a building page here, but it's still in-progress and messy. Velfi (talk) 03:31, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I think it's beautiful Illyria. Illyria52 (talk) 14:42, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ]]: Compliments aren't necessary! :) Since you brought up the idea of having a game concepts page earlier, I just thought to mention the building page here. Possible bugged rocket? I have tried making the Trigger Rocket Bomb in the most recent build, and it no longer seems to work. Instead of being activated by a trigger, it simply sits there and does nothing before eventually exploding. Taking out the Moonstone block on the bottom causes the other blocks to float in midair. Has something been changed since the last time the page was updated, or do you think this may be a bug? Merkules (talk) 17:23, March 27, 2013 (UTC)